


movie night

by illuminatefaeries



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mention of TommyInnit - Freeform, They are husbands Your Honor, and alive fuck u, hes michaels uncle, lovers.. they r in love, not rlly canon smp just their characters ok i just want happiness, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 12:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illuminatefaeries/pseuds/illuminatefaeries
Summary: hard working parents get a movienight. <3not shipping real people!!
Relationships: Michael & TommyInnit, Tubbo/Ranboo - Relationship, tubbo & michael & ranboo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 92





	movie night

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiii. these r their characters. no shipping irl people in this fic!! hhope u like.

the underscore household was quiet, michael was finally asleep and tubbo was doing the dishes. ranboo was sitting at the dinner table, finishing up some work. 

tubbo started humming, something he would do while rocking michael or washing the boys hair. ranboo smiled and looked over at his husband, he’d never loved someone more than the other. tubbo finished up the dishes and sat in the chair next to ranboos, looking fondly at the latter.

“you almost done,’ tubbo asked, ‘wanna go watch a movie?”

“yeah, love, just let me finish this up for techno.”

tubbo nodded and went to the cupboard, fishing out some popcorn in the back. he put it in the microwave and got out a bowl for when it was finished. the brunette moved some pillows off the couch and placed a blanket on arms.

ranboo closed his laptop and put it back into his bag, he also put away a notepad and a green pen.

the husbands smiled at each other, they headed to the couch. tubbo, holding a bowl of popcorn and ranboo, with his palm on the small of tubbos back. 

“what movie?” tubbo asked, handing the remote to the split haired male.

“ive been thinking about rewatching juno for a bit, how about that?”

tubbo nodded and they went to their amazon prime account, they bought premium because most of the shows michael liked to watch were on there, and it had its perks. 

the two decided to get situated as the movie started, ranboo laid down on this back, putting a pillow on the arm so his head wouldnt hurt. tubbo laid on top of his husband, intertwining their legs together and putting his head on the tallers chest. the popcorn on the coffee table, ranboo reached his long arm over and grabbed a couple pieces. 

tubbo listened to ranboos heart beat, it was comforting. the other paying attention to the movie laying, chuckling here and there. tubbo could feel himself falling more and more in love with the seconds, if that was even possible. 

“shhhh, dont wake michael.” tubbo mumbled against the others chest, scared if ranboo laughed too loud he’d wake their son.

“he’s sound asleep tub, he had a long day of hanging with tommy, he wont wake up ‘till morning.” the other reassured tubbo, and tubbo nodded. 

ranboo kept his laughs to a low rumble, understanding tubbos concern but also knowing michael could sleep through anything. after a bit ranboo noticed his husband was very quiet, which was odd for tubbo.

he looked down, tubbo was facing away from the tv, drooling all over ranboos shirt. ranboo brought his hand up and ran it through tubbos soft hair, he played with it for a while before just letting his hand stop, fingers still in the brunette locks. 

the movie ended and ranboo could feel his eyes droop, he turned the tv off and smiled. ranboo held tubbo even closer and let himself drift to sleep. dreaming of his husband and son.

**Author's Note:**

> ohhh my twitter is @/illuminatefaes hehehe come say hi!


End file.
